yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack and effect names in Yu-Gi-Oh!
This page is used to document attack and effect names announced by characters in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 167: "Flight of Fear - Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 80: "Lights, Camera, Duel"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 188: "Let the Games Begin! - Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 162: "On the Wrong Track - Part 3"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 117: "Noah's Final Threat, Part 1"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 14: "The Light at the End of the Tunnel"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 32: "Keith's Machinations, Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 18: "Arena of Lost Souls, Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 30: "Duel Identity, Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 21: "Double Trouble Duel, Part 3"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 27: "Champion vs. Creator, Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 22: "Face Off, Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 170: "Fighting for a Friend - Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 114: "Brothers in Arms, Part 1"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 38: "Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 4"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 25: "Shining Friendship"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 20: "Double Trouble Duel, Part 2" Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 189: "Child's Play"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 29: "Duel Identity, Part 1"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 39: "Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 5"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 48: "Dungeon Dice Monsters, Part 3"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 26: "Champion vs. Creator, Part 1"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 6: "First Duel"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 161: "On the Wrong Track - Part 2"Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 49: "A Duel with Destiny, Part 2" Card/spirit English Japanese Rōmaji Japanese translated びの | romaji = Horobi no Bāsuto Sutorīmu | trans = Burst Stream of Destruction | ja_name_2 = ホーリー | romaji_2 = Hōrī Bāsuto Sutorīmu | trans_2 = Holy Burst Stream (with Mystical Elf) }} | romaji_2 = Doragon Basutā Burēdo | trans_2 = Dragon Buster Blade }} | romaji = Kimaira Inpakuto Dasshu | trans = Chimera Impact Dash }} | romaji = Heru Fureimu | trans = Hell Flame (w/ "Burning Land") }} | romaji = Sukuratchi Kurasshu | trans = Scratch Crash | trans_2 = Red Hell Whipper (with "Rose Whip") }} | romaji = Dāku Aizu Majikku | trans = Dark Eyes Magic (effect) }} | romaji = Burakku Majikku | trans = Black Magic | trans_2 = Double Magicians' Attack (with Dark Magician Girl) }} | romaji = Burakku Bāningu | trans = Black Burning | trans_2 = Black Burning Burst (with "Diffusion Wave-Motion") }} | romaji = Burakku Bāningu Majikku | trans = Black Burning Magic | trans_2 = Double Magicians' Attack }} | romaji = Zonbi Deddorī Buresu | trans = Zombie Deadly Breath }} | romaji = Geso Sabumisshon | trans = Squid Submission }} | romaji = Zendanhassha | trans = Fire All Guns }} | romaji_2 = Garūzasu Akkusu Kurasshu | trans_2 = Garoozis Axe Crush }} | romaji = Rokku Kurasshu Sōdo | trans = Rock Crush Sword }} エナジー・ショック | romaji_2 = Saibā Enajī Shokku | trans_2 = Cyber Energy Shock | ja_name_3 = トラップ・サーチ | romaji)_3 = Torappu Sāchi | trans_3 = Trap Search (effect) }} | romaji = Kādo Ireizā | trans = Card Eraser (effect) }} | romaji = Kokuendan | trans = Dark Flame Shot }} | romaji - Dāku Mega Furea | trans = Dark Mega Flare }} | romaji = Shainkaosu | trans = Shine Chaos }} サンダー・フォース | romaji = Chō den dō wa Sandā Fōsu | trans = Super Electrical Conduction Wave - Thunder Force | ja_name_2 = | romaji_2 = Shōraidan | trans_2 = Summon Thunder Bullet (effect) }} | romaji = Ryū Biken | trans = Dragon Tail Sword }} | romaji = Magunetto Seibā | trans = Magnet Saber | ja_name_2 = マグネット・ソード | romaji_2 = Magunetto Sōdo | trans_2 = Magnet Sword }} ハイパー・キャノン | romaji = Ekkusu Wai Zetto Haipā Kyanon | trans = XYZ Hyper Cannon | ja_name_2 = ハイパー・デストラクション | romaji_2 = Haipā Desutorakushon | trans_2 = Hyper Destruction }} References Category:Sayings